highschooldebutfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoh Komiyama
"You're wearing too much perfume. You also overdid it with your outfit. Nobody wants to hit on a girl who's trying too hard. You're doing it all wrong. I'll be your coach, Haruna. " Yoh Yoh Komiyama is the leading male protagonist of High School Debut. Yoh is very popular and extremely good looking. Many girls like him, but he is Haruna's boyfriend. He has a little sister named Asami. Personality While Yoh seems calm and outgoing, he is very awkward and often worries about Haruna. His two best friends, Asaoka and Fumiya, tend to get on his nerves. Acording to Asaoka, anyone that Yoh says will be popular will, without a doubt, be a success. And according to Fumi, Yoh really knows what guys look for in a girl. In the beginning of the series, Yoh claims to "dislike" girls and his friends claim that Yoh was very standoff-ish in middle school. This stemmed from his excessive popularity with girls (and resulting "unpopularity" with boys) and past failed relationships. Relationships Haruna Nagishima Yoh was originally Haruna's coach on how to be attractive to guys, but eventually, she admitted that she liked him and they started dating. In volume 4, it is revealed that Yoh has kissed a girl before, causing Haruna to get jealous. He explains to her that it was way before he met her. She says she knows, but she can't stop crying. Yoh tries to comfort her by kissing her. After that, she begins avoiding him, so he asks her best friend, Mami, to help him pick out a baseball glove so he can play catch with Haruna, hoping that when she throws the ball, she'll look at him. Yoh truly cherishes his relationship with Haruna. He goes to great lengths to keep Haruna from feeling hurt or discomfort and was willing to give up his dream job in order to be with her. Haruna has had a very healing effect on his personality. While Yoh avoided girls at first, he becomes much more approachable and friendly. He is also much more honest about his feelings. At first, Yoh was very unapproachable, but Haruna did not seem to even notice this. When Asaoka realized this, he said that Haruna had seen Yoh's true self from the beginning. Asami Komiyama Asami "Asa" is Yoh' little sister and one of Haruna's best friends. Yoh is the only person known to call her Asami and not Asa. While Yoh is rather cold to Asami, she is very attached to her brother, stating that he is her ideal guy. Early on, Asami showed signs of jealousy whenever Yoh neglected her and went to extremes as a form of petty revenge. She threw a tantrum at one point because she could not bear the thought of her beloved oniichan being taken away by Haruna. Fumiya Tamura Fumi and Yoh get along very well, mostly because of Fumi's ridiculously good-natured personality. Fumi is going out with Yoh's younger sister. Yoh is aware of Asami's bad personality and appears to feel that Asami is not good enough for Fumi. Appearance Yoh has shaggy brown hair that looks black on various occasions. He is very thin and has dark-colored eyes. He is often seen wearing a white t-shirt and jeans as a casual outfit, or his school uniform, which is a sweater vest and collared shirt. Trivia *Yoh seems to strongly dislike the word, "love". (He's embarassed to by it.) *Yoh would kiss Haruna whenever she is upset, hoping it would stop her crying/sad. *His personality is similar to that of Prince Reynol, a character from the manga, A Tale of an Unknown Country. Gallery Foursome.jpg|Yoh, Haruna, Fumi, and Asa Surprised yoh.png|Surprised Yoh Yohandharuna.jpg|Yoh's farewell to Haruna Yohharuna4.jpg|Yoh and Haruna